O ptáčku a větvi
500px|center „Ta tvoje moc je určená k ničení. Nechceš ji používat? Dobře. Stáhne tě ke dnu jako balvan.“ To byla poslední slova, která Taliyah uslyšela z úst noxijského kapitána předtím, než se ponořila do mořské hlubiny. Slova, která ji dodnes pronásledují. Od chvíle, kdy při útěku doplavala na písčitou pláž, uběhly čtyři dny. Nejdřív běžela, co jí síly stačily, ale když už za sebou neslyšela praskající kosti ionských rolníků a noxijských vojáků, rozhodla se zvolnit tempo. Šla podél pohoří, aniž by se odvážila ohlédnout na zkázu, kterou za sebou zanechala. Před dvěma dny začalo sněžit. A nebo před třemi, nemohla si vzpomenout. Dnes ráno prošla kolem opuštěné svatyně a údolím se prohnal ponurý vítr. Nyní vítr zesílil a roztrhal mraky, čímž odhalil blankytné nebe – jeho modř byla tak čistá a hluboká, až měla pocit, jako by se znovu topila. Znala tu oblohu. Jako dítě ji viděla nad horkými písky. Ale tohle nebyla Shurima. Zdejší vítr ji nevítal. Taliyah objala sama sebe a snažila se vzpomenout na teplo domova. Její kabát ji chránil před sněhem, ale všudypřítomný chlad se zakusoval až do morku kostí. Obestoupila ji neviditelná samota a padla na ni jako těžký kámen. Dívka klesla na kolena pod tíhou smutku, že je tak daleko od svých milovaných. Strčila ruce hluboko do kapes a třesoucími se prsty chytila pár starých oblázků, aby se zahřála. „Mám hlad. A tohle je všechno, co mám,“ řekla Taliyah nikomu a všem. „Zajíc. Ptáček. Ó Velká Splétačko, nepohrdla bych ani myší, kdyby se tady ukázala.“ Jako na zavolanou uslyšela kousek před sebou praskání pod sněhem. Z nory vystrčil hlavu šedivý chundelatý ušák; byl sotva větší než její zatnuté pěsti. „Ó díky,“ procedila skrz drkotající zuby. „Děkuju. Děkuju ti.“ Zvíře zvědavě sledovalo Taliyu, jak si z kapsy vytahuje jeden z hladkých oblázků a následně jej vkládá do praku. Nebyla zvyklá střílet vkleče, ale pokud jí Velká Splétačka seslala tuhle příležitost, rozhodně ji nehodlá promarnit. Zvířátko dál sledovalo, jak cvičně roztočila prak, aby se v něm kámen dobře usadil. Taliyah se třásla zimou a necítila ruce. Když prak roztočila dostatečně rychle, vystřelila kámen, ale naneštěstí při tom silně kýchla. Kámen dopadl na sníh a minul zamýšlenou večeři. Taliyah se zhoupla dozadu, nahromaděné zklamání v ní vybuchlo a vydala z hloubi svých útrob hlasité zavrčení, které se rozléhalo v tichu všude kolem ní. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechla a mráz ji pálil až v hrdle. „Jestli jsi aspoň trochu jako píseční zajíci, tak je vás tady kolem hned tucet dalších,“ řekla k prázdné noře a její neochvějný optimismus se pomalu vracel zpět. Pohlédla směrem k nepatrnému pohybu dole v údolí. Sledovala své zpola zaváté stopy ve sněhu. Za nimi viděla skrz řídký borovicový porost u malé svatyně muže a zastavil se jí dech. Seděl s hlavou skloněnou k hrudi a divoké tmavé vlasy mu vlály ve větru. Buď spal, a nebo meditoval. Oddychla si úlevou. Žádný Noxijec by nedělal ani jedno z toho. Vzpomněla si na svatyni a na její hrubý povrch, po kterém přejížděla konečky prstů, když procházela kolem. Z rozjímání ji vyrušilo ostré prasknutí. Potom uslyšela rachocení. V okamžiku byla v pozoru a přichystala se na valící se zemětřesení, po kterém však nebylo ani památky. Rachot přerostl v hrozivé dunění valícího se sněhu a kamení. Taliyah se otočila k hoře a spatřila, jak se na ni valí bílá stěna. Rychle vstala, ale nebylo kam utéct. Shlédla dolů a uviděla kámen trčící ze špinavého ledu a vzpomněla si na malého tvorečka, který se teď krčí v bezpečí své nory. Zoufale se soustředila na ostré hrany trčícího kamene. Ze sněhu náhle vystřelila řada silných sloupů. Ve chvíli, kdy kamenná barikáda sahala dívce několik stop nad hlavu, do kamenů narazila ohromná bílá lavina. Sníh se zastavil o kamennou stěnu a rozlil se směrem do údolí jako třpytivá přívalová vlna. Taliyah sledovala, jak ona smrtící záplava přikryla celé údolí i s chrámem. Lavina skončila stejně rychle, jak začala. Dokonce i osamělý vítr přestal vát. Dívku pohltilo nové tíživé ticho. Ten muž s divokými vlasy byl tam dole pohřben pod nánosem sněhu a kamení. Ona sice byla v bezpečí, ale do útrob se jí proplížilo příšerné uvědomění: nejen že ublížila nevinnému, ale pohřbila jej zaživa. „Velká Splétačko,“ pronesla Taliyah k nikomu a ke všem, „co jsem to udělala?“ Taliyah se rychle brodila sněhem cestou dolů z úbočí. Místy jí to klouzalo a někde se naopak bořila do sněhu hlubokého až nad kolena. Přece noxijské flotile neutekla proto, aby tady nedopatřením zabila toho Ioňana. „Jak se znám, tak to byl určitě nějaký svatý muž,“ řekla si. Vzrostlé husté borovice v údolí byly lavinou očesány na pouhé holé vytáhlé keře. Ze sněhu vyčníval pouze vrchol svatyně. Lano s přivázanými modlitbami se zamotalo do potrhaného klubka v místě, kde býval vzdálenější konec údolí. Taliyah se dívala po okolí a hledala jakoukoliv známku po onom muži, kterého odsoudila k ledovému hrobu. Když ho naposled viděla, seděl pod chrámovým okapem. Třeba jej nakonec ochránil. Jak se přibližovala k chrámu a borovicovému porostu a vzdalovala se od ničivé laviny, uviděla, jak ze sněhu vyčnívají dva prsty. Prodírala se haldami sněhu směrem k bledým prstům. „Hlavně nebuďte mrtvej, prosím. Hlavně nebuďte mrtvej. Prosím...“ Taliyah opatrně poklekla a odhazovala namrzlý nános sněhu. Odkryla prsty jako z oceli. Hrabala dál a chytila muže za zápěstí – její vlastní ruce ji sotva poslouchaly. Drkotala zuby, třáslo se jí celé tělo a ona hledala sebemenší náznak mužova tepu. „Jestli ještě nejste mrtvej,“ řekla muži pod sněhem, „musíte mi trochu pomoct.“ Rozhlédla se. Nikdo jiný tam nebyl. Byla jeho jedinou nadějí. Taliyah pustila jeho ruku a ustoupila o pár kroků zpět. Ztrácela cit v dlaních, ale i přesto je položila na povrch sněhu a snažila se vzpomenout si, jak vypadalo podloží malého údolí před tím, než jej pohltila lavina. Kamení, štěrk. Mlhavé vzpomínky postupně splynuly v jasný obraz. Bylo tmavé, hrubé, uhlově šedé s bílými flíčky... stejně jako vousy strýčka Adnana. Taliyah se upnula na onu představu a vší silou zabrala směrem z přívalu sněhu. Ledový příkrov před ní se prolomil a z průrvy se tyčil pruh žuly, na němž ležela osamělá postava. Kamenný blok, který byl najedou pružný, se otočil za dívkou, jako by čekal na pokyn. Ačkoliv nevěděla, zda to bude bezpečné, přenesla Taliyah sebe i muže směrem k orvaným borovicím a doufala, že jejich větve zbrzdí jejich pád. Žulový pruh poté dopadl na zem s hlubokým duněním, ale zelená náruč borovic muže zachytila a on bezpečně sklouzl na zem. „Prosím, jestli jste nebyl mrtvej předtím, tak ať jste přežil i tohle,“ říkala si Taliyah, když běžela k muži. Obloha nad jejich hlavami potemněla. Nad údolím se stahovaly tmavé mraky. Brzy začne znovu sněžit. Mezi stromy uviděla ústí malé jeskyně. Taliyah si dýchla na zmrzlé ruce, aby se přestaly třást. Shýbla se k muži, aby ho vzala za rameno. Bolestivě zamručel. Než se Taliyah stačila stáhnout, ucítila rychlý závan větru a koutkem oka zahlédla cosi kovového. Ucítila na hrdle chladné ostří. „Ještě není čas zemřít,“ zašeptal zlomeným hlasem. Zakašlal a oči se mu obrátily v sloup. Meč dopadl tiše do sněhu, ačkoli jej muž nepustil. Na Taliyin obličej dopadla první sněhová vločka. „Vypadá to, že vás jen tak něco nezabije,“ řekla. „Ale v týhle bouři to radši nebudeme zkoušet.“ Muž dýchal mělce, ale byl naživu. Taliyah chytila muže pod ramenem a odtáhla jej do malé jeskyně. Osamělý vítr znovu začal vát. Taliyah sebrala ze země kulatý kámen velikosti a tvaru chuchvalce surové vlny. Chvěla se a ohlédla se zpět do jeskyně; muž zabalený v hadrech stále seděl opřený o stěnu a měl zavřené oči. Pomalu spolkla kousek sušeného masa, které našla v jeho batohu, a doufala, že by mu nevadilo se o něj podělit. Vrátila se zpět do tepla jeskyně. Kamenné pláty, které na sebe naskládala, stále ještě vyzařovaly příjemné teplo. Poklekla. Taliyah si nebyla jistá, zda tenhle kousek se zahříváním kamenů v kapse vyjde i s něčím větším. Mladá Shurimanka zavřela oči a soustředila se na hromádku kamení. Vzpomínala na odraz slunečních paprsků na pouštním písku. Na způsob, jak teplo prostupovalo hluboko do země ještě dlouho do noci. Uvolnila se a rozepnula si kabát; kolem ní se rozprostřelo příjemné suché teplo a ona obrátila svou pozornost ke kameni, jenž svírala v dlani. Otočila ho a upínala k němu veškeré svoje myšlenky, dokud nebyl dutý jako miska. Když byla spokojena, vrátila se ke vchodu do jeskyně s novým kusem nádobí. Za ní se ozval mužský hlas: „Jako když vlaštovka sbírá drobečky.“ „I vlaštovky mívají žízeň,“ odpověděla a naplnila misku čerstvým sněhem. Kolem ní se honil ledový vítr. Taliyah položila misku na rozpálené ploché kameny. „Ty sbíráš kameny rukama? Není to zbytečné pro někoho, kdo je dokáže splétat?“ Taliyah ucítila horko v tvářích, které však nikterak nesouviselo s teplem v jeskyni. „Nezlobíte se, že ne? Myslím s tím sněhem a –“ Muž se zasmál, ale pak se chytil za žebra a zasténal. „Tvé činy mi říkají všechno, co potřebuji vědět.“ Ačkoliv měl pokřivená ústa bolestí, usmál se na ni. „Mohla jsi mě nechat zemřít.“ „Byla to moje chyba, že jste tam uvíznul. Nenechala bych vás pohřbenýho pod sněhem.“ „Patří ti mé díky. Ale obešel bych se bez toho letu skrz stromy.“ Taliyah se zašklebila a otevřela ústa. Muž však zvedl ruku a zastavil ji. „Neomlouvej se.“ Zvedl se a prohlédl si dívku zblízka. Zaujal jej ornament v jejích vlasech. „Shurimská vlaštovka.“ Zavřel oči a vstřebával teplo z kamenné mohylky. „Jsi daleko od svého hnízda, ptáčku. Co tě přivádí do vzdálené jeskyně v Ionii?“ „Noxus.“ Muž zvedl tmavé obočí, ale oči měl stále zavřené. „Řekli mi, že v Noxu sblížím lidi. Že moje moc zesílí jejich hradby. Ale chtěli po mně jen zkázu a ničení.“ Její hlas prostoupilo znechucení. „Řekli mi, že mě naučí –“ „Naučili tě, ale jen polovinu,“ řekl bez náznaku jakékoliv emoce. „Chtěli, abych pohřbila celou vesnici. Abych zabila lidi v jejich domovech.“ Taliyah netrpělivě vzdychla. „A já jim utekla jen proto, abych na vás shodila celou horu.“ Muž pozvedl svůj meč a pohledem změřil jeho délku. Lehký vánek z něj odnesl smítko prachu. „Zánik. Stvoření. Ani jedno není úplně dobré, či úplně špatné.“ Není jedno bez druhého. Na čem záleží, je úmysl. To, proč sis vybrala svou cestu. To je jediná opravdová volba, kterou máme.“ Taliyah vyskočila na nohy podrážděná z té přednášky. „Moje cesta vede daleko odsud. Daleko od všech, dokud se nenaučím ovládat, co ve mně je. Bojím se, že ublížím svým lidem.“ „Pták nevěří větvi, na které sedí, ale křídlům, jež ho nesou.“ Taliyah už ho neposlouchala. Stála už ve vchodu do jeskyně a pevně si zapínala svůj kabát. Vítr jí hvízdal v uších. „Zkusím nám najít něco k snědku. Snad na vás zase neshodím nějakou horu.“ Muž se opět opřel o hřejivý kámen a klidně promlouval k nikomu a ke všem: „Víš jistě, že chceš dobít právě horu, Vlaštovičko?“ Na nedalekou borovici přiletěl pták. Taliyah kopla do sněhu a na botě jí ulpěla malá kopička. Rozčilená z mužových slov se jí snažila skopnout, ale místo toho jí sníh zapadl dovnitř a ledově tál na jejím kotníku. „Ptá se, proč jsem si vybrala tuto cestu? Opustila jsem svůj lid a vlastní rodinu, abych je ochránila přede mnou.“ Zastavila se. Kolem se rozléhal nepřirozený klid. Všechna malá zvěř už dávno utekla, vyplašena zvukem jejích kroků ve sněhu. Pták na větvi se dívky nebál a její vztekání doplňoval štěbetáním. Najednou však utichla i ptačí píseň. Taliyah zbystřila smysly. Ve hněvu se zatoulala od jeskyně dál, než chtěla. Táhlo ji to spíše ke skále než k lesu, a tak bezmyšlenkovitě šla podél holé skalní stěny až na kraj skalnatého útesu. Nemyslela si, že ji následoval onen muž, ale i přesto cítila, že ji někdo sleduje. „Další přednáška?“ zeptala se rozhořčeně. V odpověď se ozval výdech, jenž dívka cítila až v kostech. Vrazila jednu ruku do kapsy a do druhé vzala svůj prak. V kapse o sebe ťukly tři kameny. Vzala jeden do dlaně a vtom zvětralá žula zradila krok dívčina pronásledovatele. Taliyah se otočila, aby jej spatřila. Obrovský ionský sněžný lev před ní opatrně kroužil kolem ostrých skalisek. I přesto že stál na všech čtyřech, byl vyšší než ona. Jeho tělo bylo dvakrát tak dlouhé, jak byla dívka vysoká, a jeho krk zakrývala krátká žlutohnědá hříva. Lev sledoval dívku. Upustil před ni dva čerstvě zabité zajíce a olízl si červenou krůpěj ze špičáku, který byl delší než dívčino předloktí. Ještě před malou chvilkou byl pohled z vysokého útesu vzrušující. A teď je tu uvězněná. Kdyby utekla, okamžitě by ji dohonil. Taliyah polkla ve snaze zahnat paniku, jež se jí prodírala do hrdla. Vložila kámen do praku a roztočila jej. „Zmiz odsud,“ řekla. V těch slovech nebyl ani náznak po hrůze, kterou cítila uvnitř. Lev k ní přistoupil o krok blíž. Dívka vystřelila z praku. Trefila kamenem šelmu poblíž hřívy, ale sílu nárazu kamene utlumila srst. Zvíře nespokojeně zavrčelo a Taliyah nedokázala uklidnit své srdce, které bilo tak silně, jako by jí chtělo vyskočit z hrudi. Vložila do praku další kámen. „No tak!“ křičela a předstírala víc odvahy. „Řekla jsem, abys odsud zmizel!“ Taliyah vystřelila druhý kámen. Hladové lví vrčení zesílilo. Pták na tenké borovicové větvičce cítil, že z tohohle nic dobrého nevzejde, a tak vzlétl popohnán závanem větru. Už zcela osamocená Taliyah sáhla do kapsy pro poslední kámen. Ruce se jí třásly zimou a v žilách cítila strach. Kamínek jí vypadl z ruky a odkutálel se pryč. Vzhlédla. Lev sklonil hlavu mezi svá svalnatá ramena a udělal další krok vpřed. Kamínek do praku byl moc daleko, než aby na něj dosáhla. Ty sbíráš kameny rukama? Mužova slova jí zazněla v hlavě. Byl tu ještě jiný způsob. Taliyah se vší silou upnula myslí k malému kamínku. Kamínek se zachvěl spolu se zemí, na které ležel. Větev vedle ní se stále ještě třásla, i když už pták dávno uletěl. Pták nevěří větvi, na které sedí, ale křídlům, jež ho nesou. Volba byla jasná: Může tady buď stát paralyzovaná pochybnostmi a podlehnout té šelmě, a nebo bude věřit, že dokáže ovládat svou moc. Taliyah, dívka zrozená v poušti daleko od sněhem zaváté Ionie, se držela představy letícího ptáka a prázdné třesoucí se větve. V ten okamžik zapomněla na bezprostřední hrozbu smrti, jež před ní stála. Samotu, která ji pronásledovala, nahradila vzpomínka na poslední tanec v píscích. Cítila svou matku, svého otce, Babajan a celý kmen, jak tančí v kruhu kolem ní. Vzpomněla si na svůj tichý slib, že se k nim znovu navrátí, až dokáže plně ovládat svůj dar. Pohlédla šelmě do očí. „Obětovala jsem příliš, než abych se ti teď vzdala.“ Skála pod jejíma nohama se začala bortit v ladném tvaru půlměsíce. Držela se myšlenky na teplo toho posledního objetí a vrhla se vpřed. Slyšela pod sebou mohutné burácení, hlasitější než řev šelmy. Lev se pokusil utéct, ale bylo už pozdě. Země pod jeho tlapami pukla vedví a proud valícího se štěrku ho stahoval hlouběji do průrvy bortícího se útesu. Na krátkou chvíli se Taliyah vznesla nad změť rozpadající se země. Skála pod ní se dál tříštila na tisíc malých úlomků a nebyla už dostatečně pevná na to, aby se dala ovládat. Věděla, že takovou zkázu nedokáže ovládat pořád. Padala. Než stačila říct bortícímu se světu kolem své poslední sbohem, zachytil ji mohutný poryv větru. Prsty silné jako ocel ji chytily za límec. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsi to shození hory myslela doslova, Vlaštovičko.“ Muž zamručel a vytáhl dívku na nově vzniklou římsu. „Teď už chápu, proč je ta vaše poušť úplně plochá.“ Vybuchla smíchy. Měla radost, že slyší jeho poučující hlas. Taliyah pohlédla přes okraj útesu a postavila se na nohy. Smetla ze sebe prach, zvedla zajíce, které lev upustil, a radostně hopsala směrem k malé jeskyni. Taliyah si kousala spodní ret. Rozhlédla se po hostinci a vzrušeně sebou vrtěla na židli. Bylo pozdě večer a lokál byl skoro prázdný. Bylo to už tak dlouho od chvíle, kdy byla naposledy mezi lidmi. Pohlédla na svého zasmušilého společníka, který trval na sezení v tmavém koutku. Muž, jenž se nyní stal jejím učitelem, nebyl dobrým společníkem. Zamračený pohled, který na ni vrhal od doby, kdy souhlasil s večeří v odlehlém hostinci, nebyl zrovna dvakrát přátelský. Když bylo zřejmé, že jsou tady cizí stejně jako všichni ostatní, trochu se uvolnil a uvelebil se ve stínu. Opřel se pevně o zeď a chopil se poháru. Když jej nyní nic nerozptylovalo, jeho soustředění a pozorný zrak se upnuly na dívku. „Musíš se soustředit,“ řekl. „Nesmíš se tomu bránit.“ Taliyah bedlivě pozorovala lístky točící se na dně hrnku. Dnešní lekce byla těžká. Nevyšla podle představ. Na konci byli oba pokryti nánosem prachu a roztříštěného kamení. „Nebezpečí se připlíží ve chvíli, kdy je tvá pozornost rozdělena,“ řekl. „Mohla bych někomu ublížit,“ odpověděla a očima přejela po nové trhlině v mužově plášti, který měl omotaný kolem krku. Její šaty nedopadly o nic lépe. Shlédla na svůj nový svrchník a cestovní sukni. Žena hospodského se nad ní slitovala a nabídla, co měla zrovna po ruce – poklady zanechané bývalým štamgastem. Na dlouhé rukávy ionského střihu si bude muset zvyknout, ale látka byla pevná a umně pletená. Nechala si svou prostou košili, vybledlou častým nošením, rozhodnuta, že se nevzdá toho posledního kousku domova, který jí zbyl. „Nerozbilo se nic, co by nešlo opravit. Ovládání se přichází s procvičováním. Dokážeš toho mnohem víc. Pamatuj si, že jsi se zlepšila.“ „Ale... co když selžu?“ zeptala se. Muž odvrátil pohled směrem k otevírajícím se dveřím. Dovnitř vešla dvojice kupců; sklepali ze sebe prach z cesty. Hospodský jim nabídl stůl poblíž dívky a muže. První z kupců se rozešel jejich směrem a druhý čekal na své pití. „Každý občas selže.“ řekl Taliyin společník. Jeho obličejem prolétlo lehké zklamání v rozporu s jeho jinak zdrženlivým vystupováním. „Selhání je jen zrnkem v píscích času. Musíš pokračovat dál a vítr jej odnese.“ Kupec si sedl k nedalekému stolu a sledoval Taliyu; očima bloudil od její levandulové tuniky ke zlatému odlesku v jejích vlasech. „To je ze Shurimy, děvče?“ Taliyah se ze všech sil snažila kupce ignorovat. Ten však zachytil ochranný pohled dívčina společníka a vysmál se mu. Bývalo to docela vzácné.“ řekl kupec. Dívka zírala na své ruce. „Ale teď už je to zase o něco běžnější, když se vašemu lidu vynořilo to ztracené město.“ Taliyah vzhlédla. „Cože?“ „Taky se šušká, že řeky tečou opačným směrem.“ Kupec mávl rukou ve šprýmu o dalekém lidu, jenž považoval za zaostalý. „To protože se ten váš ptačí bůh vrátil ze záhrobí.“ „Je jedno, co je vlastně zač. Škodí to obchodu.“ Druhý kupec si přisedl ke stolu. „Říká se, že chce zpátky svůj lid. Že mu chybí otroci a tak.“ „Tak vidíš, máš štěstí, že sedíš tady, a ne tam, děvče.“ dodal první kupec. Druhý kupec zvedl oči od svého piva a všiml si dívčina doprovodu. „Ty seš mi povědomej,“ řekl. „Ten tvůj obličej už jsem někde viděl.“ Dveře krčmy se znovu otevřely. Vešlo několik strážných. Všichni z nich pozorně přejeli pohledem přes lokál. Ten uprostřed, zřejmě jakýsi kapitán, si všiml dívky a jejího společníka. Taliyah cítila tichou paniku, jež hostinec zaplnila. Několik hostů se kvapně zvedlo a odešlo. Dokonce i ti dva kupci se sbalili a odešli. Kapitán pomalu šel kolem prázdných židlí směrem ke dvojici. Zastavil se na délku meče od stolu, kde seděli. „Vrahu,“ řekl. „Tak tady ses schovával,“ řekl kapitán. „Užij si tu kořalku. Bude tvoje poslední.“ Taliyah byla na nohách přesně v okamžiku, kdy vedle sebe uslyšela zašeptání tasené oceli. Pohlédla na svého učitele, jak pohledem probodává lokál plný strážných. „Tenhle muž, Yasuo,“ vyplivl kapitán jeho jméno, „je vinen zákeřnou vraždou vesnického stařešiny. Za tento odporný zločin jej čeká trest smrti. S rozkazem vykonat jej na místě.“ Jeden ze strážných pozvedl nabitou kuši. Další napjal luk téměř stejně vysoký jako dívka. „Zabít mě?“ řekl Yasuo. „Můžete to zkusit.“ „Počkejte!“ zvolala Taliyah. Než to ale stačila doříct, ozvalo se hluboké zachvění uvolněné tětivy. Rychlostí jednoho tepu srdce se místností prohnal větrný vír. Jeho zdrojem byl muž po jejím boku; vítr shodil prázdné poháry a dřevěné talíře ze stolů. Když proud vzduchu zasáhl šípy, rozlomil je vedví. Úlomky dopadly s dutým ťuknutím na podlahu. Do krčmy vpadli další strážní s vytasenými meči. Taliyah nastražila pole ostrého kamení, jež proniklo dřevěnou podlahou, aby udrželo muže v bezpečné vzdálenosti. Yasuo proklouzl mezi vojáky polapené v místnosti. Mávali svými zbraněmi a hloupě se snažili odrážet rány meče, jenž vířil všude kolem a jehož ocelová čepel jim připadala jako blesk. Bylo příliš pozdě. Yasuův meč sekal sem a tam a zanechával za sebou rudé stopy. Když všichni padli, Yasuo se zastavil a hluboce oddechoval. Jeho pohled se střetl s dívčiným a on se chystal promluvit. Taliyah však varovně pozvedla ruku. Za jeho zády povstal kapitán; v očích šílenství a zvrácený úsměv. Držel svůj meč oběma rukama, aby mu krvavý jílec neklouzal. „Nechte ho být!“ Taliyah se upnula na dlážděnou podlahu, ze které vystoupily ploché kameny, jež vyzvedly kapitána ze země. Jak kameny kapitána vyhodily do vzduchu, Yasuo třemi rychlými švihy proťal mužovu hruď. Tělo dopadlo na zem a zůstalo nehnutě ležet. Zvenčí se ozval křik. „Musíme odsud. Hned,“ řekl Yasuo. Pohlédl na dívku. „Dokážeš to. Nebraň se tomu.“ Taliyah přikývla. Země zaduněla a stěny se otřásaly tak, až se střecha začala prohýbat. Dívka se snažila spoutat sílu, jež vycházela zpod podlahy hostince. V mysli se jí zjevila představa. Její matka obšívá hrubý lem látky, prozpěvuje si a utahuje jeden rovnoměrný steh za druhým rychlým pohybem. Skála pod hostincem pukla v obrovských kulatých obloucích. Kamenné sloupy se proplétaly navzájem, jako by to byly mořské vlny. Taliyah cítila, jak se země vzdouvá a nese ji do tmy a jak ji následuje divoký vítr, Yasuo. Yasuo se ohlédl na hostinec v dálce. Kulaté stehy z kamene zatarasily cestu pro všechny příchozí. Získají tím čas, ale blíží se rozbřesk. A spolu s ním dorazí další muži. Pro něj. „Věděli, kdo jste.“ Taliyah mluvila zcela klidně. „Yasuo.“ Jméno vyslovila důrazněji. „Musíme jít dál.“ „Chtěli vás zabít.“ Yasuo si pozdychnul. „To chce mnoho lidí,“ řekl. „A teď budou chtít zabít i tebe. Jestli na tom sejde, obvinili mě z činu, který jsem nespáchal.“ „Já vím.“ Yasuo bylo jiné jméno, než kterým se jí představil, ale na tom nezáleželo. Nevyptávala se ho na minulost, když spolu cestovali. Vlastně se ho nevyptávala na nic kromě lekcí. Sledovala nyní svého učitele a zdálo se, že její důvěra k němu pro něj byla téměř bolestivá. Bolela snad ještě více, než kdyby si myslela, že je vinen. Otočil se a vydal se pryč. „Kam jdete? Shurima je přece na východ.“ V jejím hlase byl znát zmatek. Yasuo se na ni neotočil. „Nejdu do Shurimy. A ty bys také neměla. Ještě ne.“ Jeho slova byla chladná a promyšlená, jako by se připravoval na přicházející bouři. „Slyšel jste ty kupce. Ztracené město povstalo.“ „Povídačky na strašení kupčíků, aby vyhnaly nahoru ceny shurimského plátna,“ řekl. „A co když se oživlej bůh prohání po poušti? Nevíte, co by to znamenalo. Vezme si zpátky všechno, co ztratil. Lidi, co mu sloužili, kmeny...“ Taliyin hlas ovládly pocity z právě prožitého večera a všechno v ní vřelo. Vydala se až na konec světa, aby je ochránila, a nyní od nich byla tak daleko ve chvíli, kdy ji potřebovali. Vztáhla k němu ruku a skoro jej popadla za paži; chtěla, aby ji vyslechl. „Nadělá otroky z mojí rodiny.“ Ta slova se odrážela od skal kolem nich. „Musím je ochránit. Copak to nechápete?“ Zvedl se vítr a prohnal po pěšině pár oblázků, načež se prohnal Yasuovými černými vlasy. „Ochránit,“ téměř zašeptal. „Copak nad nimi nebdí ta vaše Velká Splétačka?“ procedil přes zatnuté zuby. Ten muž, její učitel, se obrátil ke své žačce a z jeho očí sršel vztek tak surový, až ji to vyděsilo. „Tvé učení ještě není u konce. Jestli se k nim vrátíš, riskuješ vlastní život.“ Stála pevně a hleděla mu do očí. „Jejich život za to stojí.“ Vítr se honil kolem nich, ale dívka se ani nepohnula. Yasuo dlouze povzdychnul a ohlédl se k východu. Letmé světlo na obzoru prolomilo tmavomodrou temnotu. Poslední poryv větru se uklidnil. „Můžete jít se mnou,“ nabídla mu. Mužova pevně zaťatá čelist povolila. „Slyšel jsem, že medovina z pouště vcelku ujde,“ řekl. S dívčinými vlasy si pohrál lehký vánek. A najednou tu chvíli přeťala bolestivá vzpomínka. „Ještě jsem ale v Ionii neskončil.“ Taliyah jej bedlivě pozorovala, sáhla si do tuniky a utrhla dlouhou visící přízi. Podala mu onen kousek ručně spředené vlny. Podezíravě se na ni podíval. „Mezi mými lidmi je zvykem takhle poděkovat,“ vysvětlila Taliyah. „Darovat kousek sebe, aby na vás nezapomněli.“ Muž opatrně vzal z její dlaně přízi a svázal si s ní divoké vlasy. Pečlivě vyslovil slova, jež následovala. „Jdi po téhle cestě až dojdeš k dalšímu říčnímu údolí a pak se vydej podél té řeky, dokud se nevlije do moře,“ řekl a ukazoval před sebe na úzkou pěšinu vyšlapanou zvěří. „Žije tam osamělá rybářka. Řekni jí, že by ses chtěla podívat do Freljordu. A dej jí tohle.“ Muž z koženého váčku u pasu vytáhl sušené javorové semínko a vtiskl jí ho do dlaně. „Na zmrzlém Severu žijí lidé, kteří vzdorují noxijské nadvládě. Oni ti mohou pomoct dostat se do tvé pouště.“ „Co to je ten... Freljord?“ zeptala se a zkoušela nové slovo vyslovit. „Led,“ odpověděl prostě. „A kamení,“ dodal a mrkl na ni. Teď byla s úsměvem na řadě ona. „Když budeš mít hory pod nohama, půjdeš rychleji. Využij svou moc. Stvoření. Zánik. Přijmi je. Obojí. Tvá křídla tě zanesla daleko,“ řekl. „Možná tě donesou až domů.“ Taliyah zírala na pěšinu vedoucí k řece. Doufala, že je její kmen v bezpečí. Třeba si všechno to nebezpečí jen představuje. Kdyby ji teď uviděli, co by si asi pomysleli? Poznali by ji? Babajan řekla, že je jedno, jakou barvu klubko má, jak je příze tenká, když se motá na vřeteno; příze v sobě navždy nese známku toho, čím byla na začátku. Taliyah si na to vzpomněla a uklidnila se. „Jsem si jistý, že spleteš to, co máš. Šťastnou cestu, Vlaštovičko.“ Taliyah se ohlédla na svého společníka, ale už byl pryč. Jediným náznakem jeho přítomnosti bylo šustění stébel trávy v ranním vánku. „A já jsem si jistá, že i pro vás má Velká Splétačka svůj plán,“ zašeptala. Taliyah opatrně vložila javorové semínko do náprsní kapsy svrchníku a vydala se po pěšině do údolí a kamení nadšeně vítalo každý její krok. |500px|center Kategorie:Události Kategorie:Příběh